


Shower

by Little_Kouhai



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, also i see my skills at coming up with titles is still top notch, lil bit of angst, not a whole lot just a little, pls teach me how to summarize, wait shit i forgot something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Kouhai/pseuds/Little_Kouhai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These heated rendezvous in the shower were only getting more and more common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize is there are very many errors, or if it's lacking in quality. I had Google Docs open in my Math, Science, and Language Arts classes and wrote this while pretending to take notes. I hid in the bathroom for a few minutes to quickly touch it up as well, but I'm sure I didn't catch _every_ mistake.

 There was the sound of running water splashing against the tiles of the shower as the two kissed, clumsy hands undressing each other. The steam filling the room only made it even hotter, but that could hardly be considered an issue.

“The water's ready whenever you are,” Lemrina managed to breathe out between kisses.

Slaine didn't give anything more than a small, affirmative hum in reply. Nothing else was needed, so there was no point in giving a verbal reply. These heated rendezvous in the shower were only getting more and more common. So common that even Edelrittuo had learned that it was best to knock on the bathroom door before entering with Lemrina's clothes even if she didn't hear anything aside from the shower. There wasn't any reason for either of them to speak at all anymore.

Finally able to undo the clasp of her bra—he was still notably terrible with those, no matter how much practice he'd had—he tossed it aside, along with her dampened panties. And she still couldn't stifle a cute little giggle at how difficult it was for him, and he still couldn't help flushing in embarrassment. It was just something about her, and he didn't know what it was, but there was _something_. They clicked in such a perfect way, but at the very same time, they still managed to clash in a way that lit the fuse of one emotional bundle of dynamite or another.

But there were no regrets. Not a single one, because it was always worth it no matter how badly he ever got hurt.

His hands went to her thighs, and her arms wrapped around his neck so she wouldn't fall when he lifted her up. The kiss was finally broken when he set her on the wooden shelf that served a seat so she didn't have to sit on the cold tiles.

She grabbed his shoulders, pulling him down to kiss him again. She was through with apologizing for how it must have hurt his knees whenever she did that. They'd both been through Hell. When she was still going through everything on her own without anyone else there to support her, she developed a penchant for pain. As it turned out, it had the same effect on Slaine, as she quickly had learned that he was quite the masochist.

She bit him as hard as she could, and he bit back. He enjoyed the pain even more than she did, knew how good it felt to her as well, and yet something in his head always forced him to hold back. Lemrina, on the other hand, gave him as much pain as he wanted.

The girl could taste blood in her mouth, mostly his with just a bit of her own, and she loved it. The flavor wasn't really the best, but it was the flavor that always came before having sex, so she found that she enjoyed it. Bloody kisses also served as a reminder that they were both still human. Even through everything, they remained human, and they still managed to hold onto their souls. They lost every little trace of innocence and purity they had, but they still had souls and they were still human beings with heat and flowing blood and beating hearts. They were going to lose their souls someday, but in that moment, they still had them.

Not going anywhere else with that thought, she let her hands fall to his waist and squeezed as hard as she could. He gasped softly, nearly turning to putty right then and there. She had a grip that left dark bruises that would last a whole two weeks most times. She only imagined how much it hurt, and how _good_ it must have felt for him.

“Harder—ahh...”

She swallowed the blood in her mouth, but didn't bother licking the crimson liquid from her lips. It wasn't possible for her to squeeze any harder, so she pushed him backwards and shoved herself from her seat to position herself on top of him. It was an easier position, anyway—sitting on his lap with him against the wall. She just wished her legs weren't only for show and actually worked.

He moved her knees so that she was straddling him. This was the best that could be done with a person who couldn't walk, and it was good enough for her, so she had learned to just accept it without complaining.

Lemrina brought her head down to his shoulder, biting down hard and smearing his shoulder with red. Her teeth threatened to break the skin, and even though she hadn't even done any proper touching, she heard a moan pass Slaine's lips and she could feel his erection pressing against her.

“Someone's excited,” she murmured. Her hips rocked forward, rubbing against his length. He let out a sharp gasp, hands going to her thighs. “But aren't I the princess? I deserve to get something right about now, too, don't I?”

It was such a sultry, seductive tone and even she didn't know she was capable of until she started having sex with him. But she was quite glad she could do that with her voice, because it always got a response from Slaine without fail.

In only a second's time, she was on her back with his hands on her shoulders and his knees against her hips. He bit down on one of her hardened nipples, more lightly than she would have liked, but it felt good nonetheless. Her back arched upward, pushing her chest out and making Slaine bite harder. Much unlike the blond, she wasn't type to make a lot of noise, but she couldn't help moaning at the feeling of his teeth and his tongue.

She brought her hands up to dig her fingernails into the nape of his neck. He groaned lightly, the slight vibrations causing new waves of pleasure to pulse between her legs. She bucked her hips as much as her body would allow her to in that position, now desperate for some kind of friction against her cunt. Slaine obviously noticed, because he stopped sucking and biting and licking at her nipple to speak.

“R-ready, mm...?” His voice was strained just a bit and he wouldn't have been able to form a full, proper sentence even if he cared enough to try. She had a kind of talent, a skill of sorts—it wasn't at all difficult to make him cum without touching him at all, or even letting him touch himself. It was her voice that got to him.

Lemrina only nodded in response, finding it difficult to do anything but lie on the tiles panting. He had some kind of effect on her as well, something like the one he had on him, but he hadn't figured that out yet. She decided that he would probably be doing a lot more with something like that other if he knew. It didn't take long got her to learn that he was a filthy, lustful boy who would take every sexual advantage he could. As it was, though, all he knew he could do was pleasure her with his mouth and fingers, start getting off on hearing her voice and watching her melt beneath him, and then fuck her when she was ready for that.

But neither of them had any room for complaints, so it was a topic to leave alone.

Quickly and roughly, Slaine thrust into her. He'd been so slow and gentle at first, but he was fast in picking up on what she wanted him to do, so all the carefulness was gone. It wasn't “making love” anymore, it was fucking without adding any emotion to it. They were a pair of lost adolescents in need of something to make them forget about all their troubles even just for a little while. That's what sex had become for them.

“Not enou—gh—!” she gasped out, trying in vain to push her hips upward.

In response, Slaine thrust into her harder. It was enough to hurt, just how she liked it, and she let another moan slip from her throat. What an undignified position for a princess to be in—on the floor of her shower beneath someone who was considered nothing more than lowly Terran scum by most others. But she didn't care, and it wouldn't bother her if anyone else saw her like this, skin slicked with water and sweat while she panted and gasped out his name. Slaine was the boy she loved. She'd been through Hell trying to wrench his heart free of Asseylum's grip, and she had no regrets.

She dug her fingernails into his skin even harder, forcing him down so she could bite at his neck just hard enough to break the skin. As she had anticipated, he moaned loudly as she faintly tasted the beads of blood trailing to the back of her throat. It was unfortunate that he always kept his eyes closed, too embarrassed to make any kind of eye contact when he was close to his orgasm unless she completely turned the upper hand over to him from the very start. He had such nice eyes, and they were prettiest when they were full of lust.

She could feel herself pushed nearer and nearer to the edge of her climax, and her breathing became more and more erratic. She knew she was being louder than usual, because she could actually hear herself over the sound of the shower. But Slaine was still louder by far, having learned there was no point in trying to stifle himself.

“Le-Lemrina—ahh...” he whined. His face was flushed, his hair was plastered to his skin less by water and more by sweat, and he wasn't able to keep any kind of rhythm. He was definitely close, but somehow he always forced himself to last at least a little bit longer than her.

She could feel blood against her fingers right before she climaxed. When she did, she brought her hands down so the backs of them were resting against the cool floor and let her head fall back onto the tiles. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath again.

Slaine lasted only about half a minute longer, moaning Lemrina's name loudly as he came inside her. He nearly collapsed immediately, but was able to instead put his weight against the wall so he wouldn't fall on top of her. The penchant for pain only lasted as long as their heated, intimate moments did, after all, and that went for the both of them.

“Tomorrow sound good?” Lemrina said finally, breaking what would have been silence if not for their heavy breathing and the sound of the shower.

Slaine could only nod, still trying to regain his ability to speak. Not that she needed to ask, and not that he needed to respond. The answer was always a _yes_. The only thing that would even need to be voiced anymore would be the desire _not_ to have sex the next night.

Had it really become a thing they did nearly every single night...? Not that it was a problem—she would hand her very soul over to him without any objection or hesitance.

She just needed someone to share everything with, and after sixteen years, she had found him.

* * *

Eddelrittuo raised her small hand to knock at the bathroom door, other hand holding Lemrina's pajamas and a towel so she could change as soon as she got out, and just in case there wasn't a towel hanging on the towel rack.

Just before her knuckles hit the door, however, as she heard Slaine's voice. a pleasured moan followed by the lustful utterance of the princess's name, accompanied by Lemrina's heavy panting. With a heavy sigh, the chestnut-haired girl's free hand found its way to the clothing and towel stacked on her left hand and forcefully smacked herself in the face with what was in her hands, leaving her arms up so the fabric was pressed against her face.

For the love of God, what made them think it was okay?! They were a couple of horny young adults in their late teenage years, but _honestly—_ Eddelrittuo was still only a young child! She was barely old enough to have begun finding herself sitting against the door to listening, having to sit on her hands and focus on keeping her legs still. So really, what did they think they were doing? There were other times, other places...

Shaking her head and setting the things down on the bed, she left the room to find some other chores to do. Slaine could get her things for her when they had finished.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so obsessed with these two, but I have like 54531 other fics I want to write for my other Aldnoah ships, and then I also kinda wanna write something for Black Lagoon and Zankyou no Terror as well hnnnn  
> Writing fanfiction is a higher priority than focusing on school at this point.  
> //cries


End file.
